Die Schlinge um den Hals
Die Schlinge um den Hals ist die erste Episode der zweiten Staffel von Under the Dome. Zusammenfassung Julia rettet ein Mädchen aus dem See und trifft so auf Juniors Onkel Sam Verdreaux, der seit neun Jahren als Einsiedler lebt. Linda setzt sich im letzten Moment für Barbie ein, der mit Hilfe von Rebecca Pine versucht die neusten Ereignisse unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Big Jim wird von Dodee heimgesucht, die behauptet, dass er der Grund für die Zerstörung der Stadt sei Inhalt Sam Verdreaux steht nervös in seiner Hütte und greift zu einer Flasche Alkohol, als er plötzlich ein grelles weißes Licht von Draußen wahrnimmt und vor die Tür tritt. Julia kommt am Ufer an, als sie plötzlich ein Mädchen im Wasser sieht und ihr zur Hilfe eilt. Die Kirche fällt auseinander und viele der Anwesenden bei Barbies Hinrichtung brechen plötzlich ohnmächtig zusammen. Barbie bittet Big Jim ihn freizulassen, damit er helfen kann, was dieser jedoch nicht will. Junior erklärt seinem Vater dann jedoch, dass die Kuppel ihnen wahrscheinlich etwas sagen will. Als Big Jim Barbie selbst hinrichten will, bedroht Linda ihn mit einer Waffe und will, dass alle sich erst mal zurückziehen, um die Situation in den Griff zu bekommen. Sam eilt Julia zur Hilfe, die versucht das bewusstlose Mädchen aus dem See wiederzubeleben. Sam beatmet sie, sodass sie wieder zu sich kommt und gemeinsam gehen sie zu Sams Hütte. Dort verarztet Sam Julias Wunde und erzählt ihr, dass er seit dem Selbstmord seiner Schwester vor neun Jahren nicht mehr am Leben der Gemeinde von Chester's Mill teilnimmt. Linda, Junior, Big Jim und Barbie müssen erkennen, dass die Kuppel nun magnetisch ist. Barbie der noch in Handschellen ist, wird gegen die Kuppel gepresst, doch Linda kann ihn befreien, wird kurz darauf jedoch von einem Auto erfasst. Erneut bricht ein Kampf zwischen Big Jim und Barbie aus, den letzterer doch beendet und sich auf die Suche nach Julia macht. Junior kann nicht fassen, dass sein Vater Dodee ermordet hat, weshalb er sich gegen ihn stellt und verschwindet. Barbie trifft auf Rebecca Pine, die die Aktivitäten der Kuppel akribisch dokumentiert und ihn warnt, dass vor allem die Menschen in Gefahr sind, die nah an der Kuppel leben. Sofort kommt Barbie Joe McAllister in den Sinn. Dieser macht sich mit Angie und Norrie auf den Weg ins Haus, um Carolyn Hill zu retten, da das Haus dabei ist in sich einzustürzen. Barbie und Rebecca sind bei Joe und den anderen angekommen und versuchen sie zu befreien. Mit letzter Kraft gelingt es ihnen Carolyn und die Kinder aus dem Haus zu holen, bevor dieses komplett einstürzt. Gemeinsam gehen sie in die Schule, wo Rebecca ihnen ihr Modell von Chester's Mill und der Kuppel zeigt. Sie will alle in die Schule schaffen, da dies derzeit der sicherste Ort ist. Angie nimmt Barbie dann zur Seite und meint, dass sie Big Jim töten sollten, da die Kuppel ihnen dies als Vision gezeigt hat, sie es aber nicht getan haben. Barbie will jedoch erst Rebeccas Methode versuchen und macht sich mit ihr auf den Weg. Als Julia erkennt, dass das Mädchen bei Sam in guten Händen ist, macht sie sich zurück auf den Weg in die Stadt. Wieder in seiner Hütte nimmt Sam ein altes Scrapbook seiner Schwester Pauline aus dem Jahr 1988 zur Hand und entdeckt eine Zeichnung von dem Mädchen, dass sie gerettet haben. Als er zu ihr gehen will, ist sie jedoch schon verschwunden. Angie sieht sie wenig später auf den Straßen von Chester's Mill, als sie plötzlich Junior im Restaurant begegnet. Sie verkündet ihm, dass sie Big Jim umbringen will und Junior gesteht, dass er auf ihrer Seite steht. Big Jim sucht derweil seinen Luftschutzbunker auf und wird in diesem gefangen. Dort sieht er plötzlich Dodee vor sich, versucht sie jedoch zu ignorieren und vielmehr einen Weg aus dem Bunker zu finden. Dodee macht ihm klar, dass es seine Schuld ist, was gerade mit der Stadt passiert, doch davon will er nichts hören. Gemeinsam mit vielen anderen hat Barbie nach dem Modell von Rebecca etwas gebaut, was den Magnetismus der Kuppel abwenden soll. Big Jim sprengt die Luke des Bunkers schließlich auf und macht sich sogleich auf den Weg nach Draußen. Plötzlich absorbiert die Kuppel erneut grelles Licht und Norrie, Angie, Junior, Joe, Rebecca und viele andere brechen bewusstlos zusammen. Junior erwacht und wandert durch die leeren Straßen. An einem Geschäft angekommen, nimmt er durch die zerbrochene Fensterscheibe eine Schneekugel mit der Aufschrift Zenith heraus. Als er diese schüttelt, färbt sich das Wasser darin rot und Junior lässt die Kugel schockiert fallen. Dann geht eine blonde Frau an ihm vorbei und Junior erkennt, dass es seine Mutter ist. Diese kann nicht glauben, dass sie ihren Sohn sieht und verspricht ihm, dass er nicht der Grund war, dass sie gegangen ist. Big Jim findet seinen bewusstlosen Sohn, während Julia freudig Barbie sieht. Die beiden umarmen sich glücklich und küssen sich. Julia ist der festen Überzeugung, dass die Kuppel Barbie gerettet hat, doch er glaubt nicht recht daran. Verzweifelt versuchen die beiden einen Weg zu finden, wie sie die anderen retten können. Big Jim bekommt derweil eine Vision von Linda und bittet sie um Hilfe, um Junior zu retten. Doch Linda verweigert ihm ihre Hilfe, da er eh nur an sich selbst denkt und tut, was er selbst für richtig hält. Die Zeit rennt ihm davon, nur wenn er lernt Selbstopfer zu bringen, kann er Junior retten. Big Jim geht dann zum Galgen und legt sich die Schlinge um den Hals. Während er die leblosen Körper um sich herum betrachtet, tauchen Barbie und Julia bei ihm auf und er bittet sie ihn hinzurichten. Julia erklärt sich bereit, doch sie bringt es nicht übers Herz. Also tritt Big Jim den Boden ein und fällt, doch Julia schneidet das Seil schnell durch, sodass er überlebt. Sie verkündet ihm, dass die Kuppel ihn nicht töten wollte, sondern das Morden endlich beenden. Dann kommen alle wieder zu sich und der Magnetismus der Kuppel lässt nach. Das Mädchen, was von Sam und Julia gerettet wurde, sitzt seelenruhig bei Lindas leblosem Körper zwischen dem Auto und der Kuppel, und hat diesen zugedeckt. Als sie die Decke abnimmt, entschuldigt sie sich bei Linda und schließt deren tote Augen. Julia trifft derweil auf Rebecca und die beiden diskutieren gleich, ob es der wissenschaftliche Aspekt des Turms war, der die Kuppel wieder normalisiert hat, oder die Taten von Julia bzw. Big Jim. Im Restaurant betrachtet Big Jim seine Wunden am Hals, als Phil zu ihm kommt und wütend ist, dass Barbie für den Mord an Dodee nicht bestraft wurde. Big Jim meint jedoch, dass Barbie unschuldig sei und ernennt Phil zum neuen Sheriff der Stadt. Dann bedankt er sich bei Norrie und Joe für deren Hilfe und bietet ihnen an, dass sie bei ihm leben können, da ihr eigenes Haus zerstört wurde. Carolyn nimmt das dankend an, da sie glaubt, dass man Big Jim so besser in Zaun halten kann. Als Big Jim dann mit Junior sprechen will, unterbricht ihn Angie und macht ihm klar, dass sie ihn ermordet hätte, wenn es ihre Wahl gewesen wäre. Kurz darauf kommt Sam ins Restaurant, der Juniors Onkel ist und scheinbar kein gutes Verhältnis zu Big Jim hat. Sam erkundigt sich nach dem Mädchen und trifft dann erneut auf Julia und Barbie. Big Jim und Junior beobachten das und Junior erzählt seinem Vater von dem Treffen mit seiner Mutter, weshalb er es komisch findet, dass Sam genau jetzt wieder auftaucht. Big Jim will davon jedoch nichts hören, nennt seinen Sohn Junior, der ihm jedoch sagt, dass er 'James' heißt und wütend geht. Juniors Mutter betrachtet eins ihrer Bilder und ruft den Namen 'James' aus. Dann tauscht sie das Bild aus und stellt ein blaues Bild mit einer schwarzen offenen Tür darauf auf. Sie nimmt rote Farbe und beginnt den blauen Hintergrund rot einzufärben. Die Skyline der Stadt, in der sich Juniors Mutter befindet, gleicht der Stadt Zenith aus der Schneekugel aus Juniors Vision. Im Fernsehen läuft eine Nachrichtensendung über die Kuppel von Chester's Mill. Als Angie am späten Abend den Müll herausbringt, sieht sie das Mädchen aus dem See wieder. Sie geht ihr in die Schule nach, wo das Mädchen panisch wegrennt, als Angie sie anspricht. Dann betrachtet Angie den Spind, vor dem das Mädchen stand und wird plötzlich mit einer Schaufel niedergeschlagen. Vorkommende Charaktere *Dale Barbara *Julia Shumway *Linda Esquivel *Angie McAlister *Joe Mcallister *James "Junior" Rennie *Sam Verdreaux *Phil Bushey *Norrie Calvert-Hill *Rebecca Pine *Big Jim Rennie *Carolyn Hill *Dodee Weaver *Melanie Cross *Pauline Verdreaux-Rennie Quelle myFanbase